


Five People Robinton Loved

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-23
Updated: 2009-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A five things set of scenes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People Robinton Loved

_With the Loss, a Need  
Characters: Robinton/F'lon_

This time was different. Fierce and needing, almost painfully raw in the harsh emotion driving him, F'lon threw himself into Robinton's arms. The rough tugging at clothes was replaced by Robinton's hands flying ahead of F'lon, removing what had to be taken away for what was wanted.

The dragonrider wrapped his hand around his lifelong friend's shaft, crying out when harper-calloused fingers found his own. A long arm from Robinton held F'lon close, as their strokes began to speed up, lost in the grief-driven urgency.

F'lon's throat was hoarse as he cried out, coaxed to release ahead of his lover. Robinton held him closer, pushing into the other man's touch enough to bring his own. When he could see again, he used a clean rag from nearby to wipe away the residue, never letting go. With that done, he and F'lon curled close in the bed...and the rider was fast asleep, still knotted up in grief that even this could not assuage.

 _Like Father...  
Characters: F'lar/Robinton_

He had never meant to offer comfort quite so directly, but F'lar was looking almost as weak in the spirit as a man who'd lost his dragon. Robinton could see F'lon so strongly in his features at that moment, and the wine had flowed heavily.

Mnementh made no protest to the union, a curiously tender trading of favors, as F'lar first took the Harper to bed and kissed his way down the long body, mouth proving to be hot and sweet around the hard shaft. Later, when F'lar slid into his body, he clutched at the furs, his mind blending now and then in a way that made Robinton weak with pleasure.

However, it was in the aftermath, with F'lar resting on his chest, that made the Harper's soul ache. There was nothing more wrong than the idea that the son had been deprived of his love just as the father had been.

 _Her Needs  
Characters: Lessa/Robinton_

Finding Lessa in his arms, her small body quivering against his frame made his heart hammer. He could not help but think of that night of the viewing of the Red Star, could not help but think of Meron's insinuations...but she was there, and hurting.

F'lar was still feverish, having pushed himself too hard in the aftermath of Canth's fall. Robinton started to open his mouth, to send her to her mate, but he found himself kissing her instead, and being kissed back with need.

 _We approve,_ came the rumble of Mnementh's voice. _She needs._

There was nothing to do then but to show his Weyrwoman the tender loving she needed to balance herself again.

 _Flight  
Characters: Robinton/Menolly/Sebell_

Robinton was trying to slide carefully out of the middle of his journeyman and journeywoman, wondering if he could make the escape and let fire-lizard fueled imagery replace the fact he'd been caught up in the flight. Zair was still humming in the back of his mind, more than happy to remain with Kimi after that chase.

The cooler air caught Menolly first, and she looked at him sleepily, her mouth turning from the slight smile of pleasure shared to a frown.

"Master..."

Her voice roused Sebell, who reacted more physically, catching Robinton's wrist lightly.

"Stay..." he entreated.

"I should not," Robinton said with regret, freeing his wrist from Sebell.

He had to turn away to dress, the look of hurt too much in both their eyes.

 _Retiring Pursuits  
Characters: Robinton/Lytol_

Both men swore they were long past the age of physical needs, but living in close proximity had taught them an important lesson in life.

No one ever got too old for the human need of touch. As busy as Cove Hold could be, there were still plenty of long nights where the ex-Warder and Harper remained alert and close through the tropical darkness.

Whether it was a long leg pressed close on the shared blanket, or an 'unnecessary' grip of hand on wrist for emphasis, it became second nature to them to indulge each other's companionship touching.

All it took from there was the first time Larth's death intruded on Lytol's dreaming mind, and Robinton decided for them that they would never be alone again at the Cove.

Lytol never protested sharing the bed, either.


End file.
